Friend
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: Donna Noble was, is and will be the best companion he'll ever have. Slight mentions of Rose then to be fair this is about a legend of friendship through the space and time.


**A.N:** I know that these are getting shorter everyday and I'm so sorry for that, it's just when you are talking about feelings my mind stops there, no chance of writing one more word. I don't know maybe it's because finally the school is over and I will have no holiday this year so I have nothing to do. Anyways, his song is very special to me because one of my used to be best friends sang it, at our graduation. She has a beautiful voice and while my friends cried I didn't even shed one tear, all I could feel was the cold emptiness. Well, enjoy.

**Edit:** _Formerly posted in a deleted story._

**Disclaimer:** I don't even know why I wrote this anymore :D:D I just borrowed Doctor's feelings for a minute or two.

* * *

**Friend.**

_A sparkle falls first,_

He meets her when she accidently transports herself into his Tardis. He is still at the first step of the grief at the time. He is denying the fact that Rose is gone. So when she appears out of no where he wants to scream out loud, curse to every force out there that has the power to stand against him. Because she shouldn't be in there, Rose should.

_and grows slowly _

She annoys him to the hell. A woman; ginger and crazy. She knows nothing about him and still kids around. She doesn't even care because she has a wedding to catch. Typical ape, he can't help but notice tat he is already turning back to his past self, the one who knew nothing but grief and pain and death, until Rose came.

But Rose will not come back. He is stuck with an annoying woman, who he also has no idea she is. She is ordinary, nothing special at all.

_In the blink of an eye, it becomes a volcano and burns you friend _

But somehow he finds himself helping her. Not because of the mystery of the situation but because like invisible strings, something pulls them together. He doesn't admit, but he can feel something dark is coming. Something only they can stop.

_Neither mother nor sister can make up for your absence _

When he asks her to come to Tardis, travel with him, she refuses. Even though she sees how broken the man infront of him she also knows she can't do anything about it.

_This is the most beautiful, the warmest feeling friend _

She has to find it out, she has to know herself first.

_Sharing all happiness, all trouble and grief _

When they meet again after years, it's almost like they knew each other. They become each others best friends, no complications, no love just pure, strong friendship,

_And walking together, hand to hand for a lifetime _

He knows, like Rose she would stop him before doing a horrible mistake. He knows that she would keep him rational like Martha did. He trusts her with his both hearts and she knows that she will have no place in them.

And for both of them, it is brilliant.

_I don't want to see tears in those truly smiling eyes _

She cries and begs him to save at least one child. So persistent, so sure of herself. He knows that she doesn't want it for her own good. She knows that he needs it.

_Even if our ways are separated, friend _

She rather dies to be separated from him, and it hurts him because that means like his other companions, body, soul or heart she will also die in battle, his battle.

_Yes friend, you taught me who I am, what I am _

She never lets him give up. She is always eager to find out, not for herself but for him. He sometimes things that above all those planets and galaxies, the future and the past she does this only to be there for him

_You taught me where I come from and where I am going to. _

He can't help himself but to thank her every night, even though she does nothing at all she never lets him forget his past and when she is with him looking to the future doesn't hurt that much anymore.

_You held my hand and pulled me out of darkness. _

With or without Martha she is there when Jenny dies, holding him and letting him cry through the night, she doesn't even moves a finger, she doesn't tries to comfort him because she is different. Unlike all those companions that came in to the Tardis and went away eventually, she is not in love with him. She is not blind, for the first time in many many years he is glad that a 21st century human understands that he is an alien.

_You taught me to walk again, hand to hand and always forward _

She understands then, when River recognizes her only from stories and legends. She knows that she is no eternal. She will pass and with little hints she makes the Doctor know also, making him aware that she realizes her destiny. She doesn't promise him a forever because it will only hurt him more.

_Even if we have to separate one day _

That day at Midnight they promise each other till their last day together they will never leave one other. Because even though they didn't realize before they are no longer able to be as brave when they are alone.

_I know that our paths will never be separate _

When Daleks exterminate the Tardis, even though he doesn't feel her die, he is so sure that he is no longer able to feel because of the pain that numbs him, Rose holds his hand and he wants to crush her bones and kiss her so maybe, just maybe he would feel something.

_And as we keep walking on the same path _

Of course, she finds a way to come back, making his meta crisis on the way. Finding him a way out of his mess. She is there when he lets go of Rose, for second and the last time. Shattering his hearts into million pieces in the process.

_A day comes, and our hands unite again, as friends _

He knows that there is no possibility for her to survive with him. Every impossible mission has its costs. Like Harriet Jones and Rose Tyler, she has to be one of them. She must forget him, she must forget who she really is.

_We can't let go, even if we separate._

She cries in pain, so many times. Begs him not to go back to the way she was. She feels like she can't be anything without him. He knows that she can't be more wrong..

_Sharing all happiness, all trouble and grief _

He barely makes it to her house, not that he isn't strong enough to carry her, but it is just too much to bear. First Rose, now her. Curse of the Time Lords he says to himself, it is no comfort, it is just a reason to suffer a little bit more.

_And walking together, hand to hand for a lifetime _

He meets her, her before the almighty Doctor comes into her life. He doesn't want to expect much, he knows that he won't see it, that life burning inside her eyes making her the best companion against the death.

_There won't be any tears in those truly smiling eyes _

But that compassion, that love and that heart is still there. She is still the woman who was strong and brave enough to be his best friend. That spark of life is still there, waiting there for someone to find it.

_Even if we separate one day, friend _

And he is sure that she will always be his best companion. She will always be Donna Noble.

* * *

I don't even know who is my favorite character anymore. I mean David will always be my Doctor, I'm forever Rose/Ten and Janto and I'll always be inlove with John but other than that I really don't know.


End file.
